


alya comes to a realization

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Post-Canon, Slight Lila Rossi Salt, pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: After awhile, Adrien, Alya, Marinette, and Nino have a chat about their old classmate, Lila Rossi.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	alya comes to a realization

Marinette sighed as she bounced one year old Emma on her knee. “She was basically the human embodiment of a hurricane. She showed up, she wrecked my mental health, she left. Simple as that.” Adrien nodded along.

“Really?” Alya asked confusedly. “She was nothing but nice to me.” Alya, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino had finally sat down together to discuss their old classmate, Lila Rossi. There had still been so much misunderstanding between all of them and they had to talk about it at some point.

“Yeah, but that was the whole problem. She left all the rest of you alone to target Marinette.” Adrien replied. 

“She was  _ ruthless _ . On her first day back, she told me, and I quote, ‘From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose all your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine.’ You see how that worked out.” She pointed to Adrien as she spoke. Adrien shrugged.

“I still don’t know what she wanted from me. Fame, maybe, but that’s all I can think of.” He said.

Nino then spoke up, saying, “It all seemed a bit fishy to me. Why would Marinette have an unreasonable grudge against someone? It’s simple, she wouldn’t. Besides, I caught when she said that Ladybug gave her an earplug for her  _ right _ ear, when she said she had tinnitus in her  _ left _ ear that morning.”

“I didn’t even give her an earplug!” Marinette chimed in before getting up to put Emma to bed.

“I didn’t give her one either, and she didn’t ask for one. Plus, she had a thing against Ladybug for some reason.” Adrien added.

“Huh. So a lot of things I put on the Ladyblog were just lies?” Alya asked weakly. Marinette walked back into the room and plopped herself down on the sofa next to her and let out a huge breath.

“Yep. I’m sorry, Alya.” Alya sighed a bit before smiling a bit.

“No, it’s ok! Well, I’m slightly disappointed, but it’s fine.” Marinette smiled before giving her a small shoulder hug.

“Well, that was a nice heartfelt talk. Now, who wants to help me cook dinner?” Alya stood up and went over to the kitchen, looking behind her as she took miscellaneous seasonings out of the cabinet. Marinette sighed and went over to the kitchen.

“I swear if you go willy nilly with it, I am  _ going _ to lose it.” Alya laughed and went over the fridge and took out minced beef.

“Oh, but that’s what cooking’s all about! Now, let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> is this salt? lmk if i should tag this as salt  
> based on the prompt "they're like a hurricane in human form"  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
